The need for immediate usability of a fire pump system at the time of a fire is obvious. Periodic testing to insure this is essential but unfortunately not always applied. Moreover, the present monitoring systems require human intervention. This is a two-part problem in that first, the human has to be skilled in monitoring the system for it to be effective, and secondly, the human has to be consistent in periodically monitoring the system. A system which is less dependent on human intervention will be a desirable invention.
Also, the failure of the fire pump controller to start the fire pump motor when needed is most likely due to the failure of two key components. The components that are most likely to cause the failure are the contactor coil and the power on/off pressure switch. A system which monitors these two key components will be a useful invention.
Finally, replacing existing systems to incorporate system which monitors these key components without human intervention is expensive. A system which has these capabilities, yet can be retrofitted to existing systems will be a useful invention.